


casual

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fic, Rated T for language and implied nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: “Third-”Chikara scooted over to rest his cheek on Kenji’s shoulder. He was disgustingly cute, cheek squished against Kenji’s skin and looking up at him with those infuriatingly enchanting eyes. “You said two questions.””Third,” Kenji narrowed his eyes at his disgustingly cute boyfriend, “are you fucking insane?!”Chikara shrugged, as light and easy as his smile, casual as could be. “Love makes people do crazy things.”





	casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TottWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/gifts).



> For Tott's prompt request "Are you fucking insane?!"

“Two questions for you. A: How would we even get there?”

“By plane.”

“Two-”

“You said ‘A’ first.”

“Two: Would that- Would that even count? It’s not even in Japan-”

The satin sheet draped over Chikara’s legs complimented him - soft as his smile, smooth as his skin, threaded with promises to keep Kenji warm for countless nights. He was irritatingly perfect. “Of course not. It’s just a ceremony.” The sheet slid as Chikara turned to his side, giving Kenji an exquisite view of bare hip. “Not a very good one, but still.”

Kenji licked his lips, unable to tear his gaze away. If this was some other conversation - any other conversation at all - he’d end it with some smug and ultimately cheesy remark about wasting time with useless smalltalk when he should be kissing that hipbone instead. “Third-”

Chikara scooted over to rest his cheek on Kenji’s shoulder. He was disgustingly cute, cheek squished against Kenji’s skin and looking up at him with those infuriatingly enchanting eyes. “You said two questions.”

”Third,” Kenji narrowed his eyes at his disgustingly cute boyfriend, “are you fucking insane?!”

Chikara shrugged, as light and easy as his smile, casual as could be. “Love makes people do crazy things.”

“You want to just...” Kenji waved his hand to emphasize the point he would have made if he could remember how words worked, or how basic human thought worked, for that matter. “You want to…” His hand clenched as if he could catch the words slipping through, and opened his hand again when he opened his mouth, “Just fly to Las Vegas and get married?!” His voice cracked at ‘married’, and he felt like a highschooler all over again, smug confidence and fake bravado crumbling like the day Chikara nonchalantly asked him to be his boyfriend. “Like it’s no big deal?!”

Chikara brushed the tip of his index finger down Kenji’s chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps. “Of course it’s a big deal. I want to marry you. Even if there’s no legal binding to it.”

Kenji covered his face with his hands, but his embarrassed whine still seeped through his fingers. “You can’t say something like that so casually!! That’s- It’s-” Smooth skin warmed his as Chikara straddled his waist and curled his fingers around Kenji’s wrist to pull his hands from his face. “This is the worst proposal ever.”

“Oh, I’m sure you would have done worse.” Chikara flashed him that smile softer than satin, infuriatingly enchanting eyes searching Kenji’s. “So, Kenji. Will you marry me?”

Kenji could feel his cheeks burning hotter than the body straddled over his. “When?” he asked, voice cracking again.

Chikara laced his fingers between Kenji’s. “Tonight. As soon as we pack our bags.”

Damn him for being infuriatingly perfect. Of course Kenji wanted to spend his life with him. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Let’s- Let’s go get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com) where I am a slut for Enno/Tana/Futa and any combos of the three


End file.
